Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Mrs. Bitches Cullen
Summary: AU.-Bella, es mi imaginación o ¿Edward Cullen te miro como si le hubieses dado una patada en la entrepierna?-Adaptación. BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio pertenece Jane Austen, nosotras solo la adaptamos por diversión.

"_Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que todo hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita esposa."- Orgullo y Prejuicio- Jane Austen_

**Capitulo 1**

-¡¿Enserio?-La mujer dejo escapar un gritito de emoción- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Pero estás completamente segura?

Bella Swan observaba a su madre desde el sillón sin duda, alguna de sus _comunicativas _vecinas le contaba los últimos acontecimientos del pueblo, cosa que a su madre le encantaba escuchar y estaba segura que en cuanto terminara la llamada correría a contárselo al primero que estuviera más cerca y para su desgracia en este momento ella era la más cercana.

Lo mejor era escapar antes de que colgara.

-Si esta bien te llamó después, hasta luego

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, ya no había escapatoria.

-Oh Bella querida ¿vas a algún lado?- Renée Swan la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bella solo negó con la cabeza, aunque lo intentará sabía que al final su madre la obligaría a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle.

-¿A qué no adivinas lo que me acaba d contar la señora Mallory?

La muchacha fingió pensarlo por unos segundos

-Um ¿Por fin cambio su horrible color de cabello?- Su madre rodo los ojos

-Ojala hubiera sido eso, pero no. ¡Es algo mucho mejor! ¿Recuerdas la hermosa casa que esta casi a las afueras de Forks? Pues veras al…

-Buenos días- interrumpieron unas voces. La mujer miro enojada a las dos personas que la habían interrumpido pero luego sonrió, ahora habría dos espectadores más.

Bella quiso hacerles alguna señal para salvarlos de escuchar cualquier tontería que tuviera que decir su madre, pero ella fue más rápida y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Charlie!, ¡Rose! Me alegro que ya estén despiertos, le estaba diciendo a Bella lo que la señora Mallory me contó hace unos minutos. ¡Tenemos nuevos vecinos!-por el tono de voz de Renée parecía como si alguien hubiese descubierto una cura para el cáncer y no algo tan simple como que alguien se había mudado al pueblo.

Casi pudo jurar que su padre ponía los ojos en blanco mientras su le hermana sonreía amablemente.

-¿Así que se mudaron a la casa que esta a las afueras del pueblo?-preguntó la castaña antes de que su madre explotara esperando que alguno de los presentes le hiciera una pregunta.

-¡Sí!-respondió con un chillido- Al parecer es un exitoso empresario que quiere alejarse por un tiempo de la ciudad y ¿Qué mejor que un pueblo tan tranquilo como este para hacerlo? También me contó que es muy atractivo. Rose querida, ¡tienes que conocerlo en cuanto se presente la oportunidad! ¿Se imaginan a mi Rose saliendo con alguien tan guapo y con un excelente futuro? Quizá hasta puedan llegar a casarse.

Charlie miró sorprendido a su mujer, prácticamente estaba planeando la boda de su hija mayor con un desconocido.

-Oh pero también vienen otras personas con él, creo que algunos amigos, tal vez alguno podría fijarse en ti Bella-lo dijo con indiferencia-O en alguna de tus hermanas, espero que también vengan mujeres así Jasper también podría salir con alguna y estoy segura que ninguna la rechazaría porque el es muy apuesto, me encantaría estar emparentada con alguien que viene de tan buena familia.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaban con excitación imaginando la buena fortuna que les traería relacionarse con una familia de tan buena posición.

Desde hacía años que la situación para la familia Swan no era la mejor, con cuatro hijas y un hijo y viviendo en un pequeño pueblo que era prácticamente desconocido. Charlie Swan era el jefe de policía pero lo que ganaba apenas era suficiente para mantenerlos y costear los estudios de todos sus hijos Renée se había dado a la tarea de buscarles a sus hijas un esposo que tuviera la oportunidad de tener un brillante futuro, pero en Forks eso era prácticamente imposible.

Hasta ahora.

Por esa razón Renée no dudaba que esta era una excelente oportunidad para ver cristalizados sus sueños y poder tener una vida mejor.

Rosalie era la mayor y a quien su madre consideraba la más hermosa de sus hijas y que algún día su belleza le traería grandes recompensas. Estaba por cumplir los veintiún años y le faltaba poco para terminar su carrera de maestra de kínder. Con un cabello rubio y largo hasta la espalda, ojos azules como los de su madre y con una figura envidiable, hacían que cualquier mujer que estuviera a su lado se sintiera insignificante. Pero su belleza no lo era todo, poseía un carácter dulce pero sabía defenderse cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Jasper el gemelo de Rosalie, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como su hermana, alto y con una complexión atlética, su carácter era reservado pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su familia. Jasper tenía un gusto por la lectura, en especial todo lo relacionado con historia y la guerra civil. Él había decidido estudiar derecho y al ser el único hijo varón era la adoración de su madre.

Bella, la tercera hija era diferente de sus dos hermanos mayores, y su madre no perdía tiempo en recordárselo constantemente, con una cabellera castaña y grandes ojos del mismo color, distaba mucho de ser lo que su madre llamaría "una belleza". Pero si hubiera que hacer una comparación, Bella seguía a su hermana mayor como la mas hermosa de la familia. Poseía una gran inteligencia y perspicacia, (cosa que su padre siempre le decía y de la cual estaba orgulloso). Si Rose era la esperanza de su madre para conseguir un buen partido, Bella era la que conseguiría un buen marido a opinión de su padre, de quien era su favorita. Al igual que su hermano tenia un enorme gusto por la lectura, pero a diferencia de él, Bella disfrutaba de cualquier género literario. Tenía diecinueve años e iba a la mitad de la carrera de literatura, (carrera a la que su madre consideraba como un desperdicio para su vida).

Lauren dos años menor que Bella de cabello rubio, un poco más oscuro que el de Rose y ojos cafés, le faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria, tenía un carácter un poco egoísta, siempre andaba detrás de Jessica, su hermana menor y en ocasiones era manipulada por esta y al igual que su madre disfrutaba de saber todo lo que pasaba en el pueblo.

Jessica la menor y mas rebelde de la familia, alegre y algo frívola, tenia un carácter muy parecido al de su madre, convirtiéndola en su hija favorita, poseía una cabellera oscura y ojos azules. Lo que más le interesaba era conseguir un novio lo suficientemente atractivo como para que sus hermanas sintieran envidia Aunque era un año menor que Lauren, esta la seguía y apoyaba en cualquiera de sus locas y rebeldes ideas.

Bella y Rose se miraron entre sí, intentando contener la risa que les causaba el ver a su madre en ese estado de ensoñación. Se suponía que las emocionadas deberían ser ellas y no su madre, es decir conocían a todos los hombres de Forks y por ninguno habían sentido algo más allá de una atracción que no duraba mucho, hasta que ellos abrían la boca.

Mike Newton era un claro ejemplo, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules a primera vista parecía todo un galán de película, pero en cuanto decía algo todo lo bueno que tenia en el exterior quedaba opacado. Había intentado salir varias veces con Bella y aunque cada vez que le preguntaba siempre obtenía una negativa, el muchacho seguía sin rendirse, su hermana, Jessica le decía que era una tonta al no aceptarlo y que si se lo hubiese pedido a ella, no habría dudado en aceptar.

En conclusión la mayoría de los hombres del pueblo (a excepción de su padre y hermano) eran unos idiotas.

Renée entrecerró los ojos y pasó su mirada de Bella a Rosalie y viceversa, las muchachas seguían intentando contener la risa.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto su madre con impaciencia.

Las hermanas se miraron confundidas.

-¿Y bien que mamá?- pregunto Rose con timidez.

Su madre bufo y levanto las manos hacia el cielo como pidiendo paciencia.

-¿No tienen nada que decir?- Renée tenia una mirada casi desquiciada.

Bella dejo escapar una risita, lo cual irritó a su madre.

-¡Bien! ya que no saben apreciar nada de lo que hago por ustedes, iré a contárselo a sus hermanas, ellas de seguro entenderán la importancia de este asunto- Y sin esperar respuesta la mujer abandono el saloncito.

Segundos después apareció Jasper mirando a su padre y hermanas con confusión.

-¿Que le pasa a nuestra madre? Hoy se ve mas alterada que de costumbre.

-Hijo, solo puedo decir que después de estar junto a tu madre por mas de veinte años, sus alteraciones ya no me sorprenden- el hombre miro su reloj de pulsera y tras darse cuenta de que se le hacia tarde para el trabajo se despidió de sus hijos.

-¿Y entonces la alteración del día de mamá era porque...?

Rose y Bella se rieron y le contaron la "interesante" conversación que la señora Mallory le había contado a su madre.

-Así que como no nos mostramos tan interesadas como mama hubiera esperado, se fue enojada a contarles a Lauren y Jessica quienes sin duda mostraran la satisfacción que nuestra madre esperaba por tales noticias.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y luego se rió.

-No se preocupen, lo mas probable es que en cuanto termine de contárselo a ese par su humor volverá a ser el de siempre.

Y no se equivocaba, segundos después se escucharon grititos de emoción y risas que provenían del segundo piso.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-¿Alguien quiere ir por un café?

Los gemelos asintieron y los tres salieron de la casa antes de que su madre bajara y les pidiera que fueran a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos..

No era de extrañarse, pensaban los hermanos, que su madre exagerara por unas noticias tan triviales como que habría nuevos vecinos.

El simple hecho de que su madre insistiera tanto para casarlas (en especial con alguien que tuviera una gran fortuna), era para Bella algo primitivo, como si vivieran en los años 1800 y no en los actuales.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería más decente del pueblo y lo primero que los tres notaron al entrar, fue un lujoso carro plateado, un auto bastante distante de lo que la mayoría de la gente estaba acostumbrada a ver, mucho menos conducir, en Forks.

Jasper, se detuvo a examinar dicho coche.

- Es un volvo S60 R.

Bella no era admiradora de los carros, ni siquiera tenia idea de que tipo de modelo estaba hablando su hermano, ella era feliz con su vieja camioneta, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacia en Forks un auto como ese.

Rose que aunque era muy femenina, tenia cierta afición por los autos (cosa que su madre ignoraba, de lo contrario estaría totalmente horrorizada) se detuvo también a admirar aquel desconocido auto.

-Wow ¿Me pregunto si...?- pero antes de que la rubia terminara su pregunta escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

-Hola chicos, no me digan que también vinieron a ver a las nuevas atracciones del pueblo.

Entonces ese lujoso y desconocido auto era de los nuevos vecinos, pensó Bella

Los muchachos giraron y se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de Ángela Weber, la mejor amiga de Bella.

-Oh si Ang, sabes que vivimos para eso, en cuanto nuestra madre nos lo conto corrimos a buscarlos en cada local del pueblo- dijo la castaña con sarcasmo y ambas chicas se rieron.

-¡Oh no! ¿Su madre también?

Los hermanos asintieron apesumbrados

-Tuvimos suerte de huir antes de que ella misma nos llevara a presentarnos o darles la bienvenida como si fueran algún tipo de Dioses o algo por el estilo.

Ángela se rio por el comentario de su amiga.

-Si les sirve de consuelo, mi madre esta igual, no ha dejado de hablar de eso. Mis hermanos tienen suerte de ser lo suficientemente pequeños como para que ella los quiera emparentar con alguien.

-Entonces ¿tu también huiste?- Le pregunto Rose con diversión.

-Era eso o escuchar quien sabe cuantas horas mas a mi madre hablar sobre lo mismo.

-Pero al parecer estamos malditos, porque justo nos venimos a encontrar a quienes menos queríamos.

-Oh vamos Jasper, con Renée como nuestra madre esto sucedería tarde o temprano y en el peor de los casos ella pudo estar aquí- la castaña suspiro con resignación- Así que ¿entramos?

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue una multitud de más de quince personas alrededor de una de las mesas del lugar.

Bella tenia que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por ver a las "nuevas novedades" del pueblo, aunque no era la única, sus hermanos y Ángela también querían verlos y saber si eran tan atractivos como decían los rumores contados por sus madres.

Eligieron una mesa apartada de la multitud pero dado el tamaño del lugar, aun podrían escuchar los comentarios y si toda esa gente llegaba a apartarse de aquella mesa o alguno de los adulados llegaba a ponerse de pie los verían.

Una estridente risa se escucho por todo el lugar y no tardaron en reconocerla: Victoria Sutherland, con su cabello tan rojo como el fuego era imposible pasar desapercibida, no era tan bonita como Rosalie o Bella pero tampoco era tan fea como para que algún muchacho la ignorara, aunque su carácter no la ayudaba mucho y sentía cierta envidia por las hermanas Swan.

-Iré a ordenar las bebidas

-Te acompaño Rose- Se ofreció su hermano, las otras dos muchachas les entregaron dinero y los gemelos se dirigieron a hacer fila para comprar los cafés.

Bella dirigió por un momento su vista hacia la multitud y vio salir de entre toda la gente a una sonriente muchacha que se acercaba hacia a ellas

-Bella, Ángela- Las saludo Kate Denalí una joven bastante amable, rubia de ojos cafés que llevaba algunas clases con Bella.

-Kate, no nos digas que tú también caíste ante los rumores de los nuevos vecinos.

La muchacha se sentó en una silla se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no Bella, lo que pasa es que mi madre se entero (y no tengo ni idea de como) que ellos estarían aquí, se lo conto a mi hermana Irina y ella prácticamente me arrastro hasta aquí.

-Parece que durante los próximos días o meses será de lo único que nuestras madres hablen- comento Ángela y las dos muchachas asintieron.

-Aunque debo admitir que valió la pena haber venido.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera saciar su curiosidad y preguntar algo, vio dirigirse hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba solo su hermana decidiendo que escoger, (Jasper no estaba con ella lo más seguro es que hubiese olvidado su cartera en el auto) a un joven que nunca había visto, de algunos veintitrés o veinticuatro años, de cabello rizado y oscuro, ojos del mismo color, era lo suficientemente alto y musculoso como para lucir intimidante de no ser por los hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro y la mirada infantil que tenia. Sin duda era tan atractivo como decían los rumores.

-Ven lo que les digo- la voz de Kate saco a Bella de su análisis y volvió su mirada hacia ella- Su nombre es Emmett McCartney

La castaña escucho la suave risa de su hermana mayor y vio que platicaba animadamente con Emmett. Rose negaba con la cabeza algunas veces y otras asentía, sonriendo con timidez, mientras que el muchacho no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

-Pero sin duda su amigo es mas guapo que el- escucho que les comentaba Kate. Y como si hubiera sido una señal el otro hombre que estaba siendo el centro de atención se dirigió hacia su amigo.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la belleza del hombre, era alto estaba segura que rondaba casi el metro y noventa, de complexión atlética, quizá un poco mas delgado que Jasper, su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, nariz perfectamente recta, mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte y unos asombrosos ojos verde esmeralda. En pocas palabras el hombre parecía perfecto, a pesar de la mueca de desagrado que tenia en su rostro (aunque ni eso lo hacia lucir menos atractivo). Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien así.

Kate se acerco más a las dos muchachas y hablo por lo bajo

-El es Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo de Emmett aparte de ser más atractivo que él, también es mucho más rico. Es abogado, por lo que escuche su familia es dueña de una de las firmas de abogados más importantes de E.U.

Bella dirigió otra vez su mirada hacia el atractivo hombre, que ya había llegado al lado de su musculoso amigo y le decía algo con molestia, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a Rose.

Entonces Edward volteo hacia donde se encontraba Bella, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, el hombre la miro como si fuera la ultima persona que quisiera ver, le dijo unas palabras a su amigo y luego camino hacia la puerta, chocando con Jasper en el transcurso y sin disculparse salió del lugar, dejando a Bella en estado de shock.

-Bella, es mi imaginación o ¿Edward Cullen te miro como si le hubieses dado una patada en la entrepierna?

La castaña recupero la compostura y le sonrió a su amiga como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No lo se Ang, pero a juzgar por su actitud, quizás en el futuro si se merezca una buena patada.

**Nota de las autoras: **

**Naunet-inuxkag-:**

Hola!

Bueno este es mi regreso a los fics, es algo nuevo y diferente de lo que solía escribir.

Es una historia que me fascina y creo que podremos darle una adaptación merecida, manteniendo el mensaje e historia del libro original y agregándole nuestro toque personal, ya que somos dos autoras, y esperamos que el dicho ''dos cabezas piensan mejor que una'' funcione xD.

**Sakura Northman Cullen:**

También es mi regreso a los fics (despues de mil nicks cambiados haha), solía escribir de Harry Potter pero después de la salida del último libro se me quitaron las ganas xD, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Twilight espero que les guste, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Tenemos otras historias de otros fandoms, pueden entrar a nuestro perfil y ahí están los links de nuestros perfiles individuales.

Díganos si debemos seguir (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El libro original de Orgullo y Prejuicio es propiedad de Jane Austen. Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la adaptacion fue idea nuestra.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. **

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, su madre los empezó a bombardear de preguntas sobre su primer encuentro con los recién llegados, los hermanos pensaban seriamente en la posibilidad de que su madre les hubiera puesto micrófonos y cámaras entre sus ropas.

Rosalie estaba completamente sorprendida cuando su madre le recrimino, el no haber dejado que Emmett pagara por su café.

Al ver que su hermana no contestaba, Bella intercedió por ella.

-¡Mama! ¡Por Dios! Rose ya había pagado el suyo, hubiera sido muy tonto dejar que él pagara por otro que ni siquiera se iba a tomar.

Renée la miro con desdén

-¡Ay por favor niña! el hombre tiene suficiente dinero como para comprar un simple café, aunque se desperdicie-

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, de verdad que nunca iba a entender aquella actitud tonta y egoísta que tenia su madre.

-No es para tanto mamá, además acepte que la próxima vez tomaría un café con el.- intervino la rubia con timidez.

Y como por arte de magia el rostro de su madre pasó del enojo a uno completamente emocionado, abrazó a su hija mayor mientras le comentaba lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

Bella hacia gestos como si fuera a vomitar, provocando la risa de su hermano.

-Me voy a mi habitación antes de que nuestra madre empiece a ponerse mas rara-le susurro a Jasper y se alejo de aquella extraña escena.

Si la llegada de Emmett McCartney y Edward Cullen al pueblo había sido el motivo principal de chisme en cuestión de horas, era de esperarse que ahora que los nuevos vecinos llevaban dos semanas en dicho lugar, el acto de hablar de ellos se convertiría en el de ir a hablar _con_ ellos.

Bella no pudo evitar notar, que aunque Emmett recibía cada visita con amabilidad, su amigo parecía cada vez mas molesto con la gente de Forks. Y eso que aun no recibía la de su extraña madre, esa visita si que seria todo un espectáculo. Se pregunto en que ridículo los dejaría ante ellos y la hermana de Emmett.

Aun no había conocido a la señorita McCartney, lo único que sabia de ella, era que se llamaba Tanya y que casi no salía de su casa. Al parecer Forks no era de su agrado.

La muchacha suspiro

Una vez pasado su deslumbramiento inicial, Bella notó lo mucho que se diferenciaba Edward Cullen no solo de su amigo, sino de la mayoría de los chicos que ella había conocido.  
A diferencia de cualquier otro hombre que gozara de un físico como el de él, el hombre no disfrutaba mucho de las atenciones que recibía por parte de las féminas del pueblo, por el contrario parecía que cualquier insinuación de alguna de las mujeres le desagradaba.

-Tal vez sea gay- le había comentado a Angela días atrás. Su amiga solo se había reído ante tal suposición.

Bella no se considerara una mujer tan hermosa como Rose, pero al menos creía que no estaba de mal ver, aunque tal pensamiento se había visto aplastado por la primera reacción del Sr. Cullen.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento que estuviera relacionado con él y se dispuso a descansar y disfrutar de los casi dos meses que le quedaban de vacaciones.

Forks no era un lugar donde se pudieran guardar secretos, como en cualquier pequeño pueblo, si alguien hacia algo (lo que fuera, por mas mínimo e intrascendental) todos se enteraban en cuestión de días.

Así que cuando los padres de Ángela Weber decidieron dar una cena el sábado por la noche e invitar a los nuevos vecinos, no fue ninguna sorpresa que todo el pueblo lo supiera, por si fuera poco también se dieran por invitados, convirtiendo lo que había empezado como una pequeña cena privada, en un gran acontecimiento, lo cual resultaba patético para Bella.

- Mamá sigo sin entender porque tenemos que ir, y mucho menos porque insistes en que compremos ropa nueva para asistir a una simple cena, hemos ido millones de veces a casa de Angela. ¡Ni que esta vez fuera a ir la reina de Inglaterra!

Renée estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quisiera sin que nada la detuviera, pero debía admitir que la personalidad de su tercera hija la irritaba hasta el punto de considerarla un poco ingrata por no agradecer el dinero que le había dado para que fuera de compras.

- Bella no sabes a que tipo de sociedad estén acostumbrados esos caballeros, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ir bien presentables. Y tenemos que ir, porque a mi me invito _personalmente _la señora Weber, sería una descortesía no asistir.

¿Sociedad? ¿Caballeros? Bella la miro como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. ¿Desde cuando su madre utilizaba esas palabras? ¿Acaso habían regresado al siglo XVIII?

- No creo que cuente como invitación el hecho de que _tú _le hayas hablado para comentarle que lo mas apropiado era que fuéramos nosotras también, siendo amigas de Ángela. A la señora Weber no le quedo más opción que invitarte a ti también.

- ¡Tonterías! siempre hemos sido muy amigas, ahora toma el dinero y diles a tus hermana que Rose ya las esta esperando en el auto.

A la castaña no le quedo más opción que resignarse e ir por sus hermanas, podía pasar horas discutiendo con su madre sobre lo mismo, pero era tan terca que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Para Renée todo lo que Bella hacía era para molestarla y no tener consideración de sus pobres nervios, cosa que Bella resentía pues, a pesar de todo amaba a su madre, aunque esta fuera de tan peculiar carácter.

Bella nunca había sido fanática de las compras, a diferencia de sus hermanas menores, ella prefería usar ropa cómoda, no le importaba si estaba a la moda o no, prefería usar unos desgastados jeans y una blusa holgada a usar algún vestido ajustado con el que se sentiría horriblemente incomoda.

Cuando llegaron a su destino no se sorprendieron las hermanas al ver que no eran las únicas que habían ido de compras. Lo mas que podían acercarse a un centro comercial decente cerca de Forks, era en Port Angeles y este no era un lugar muy grande, así que era normal toparse de vez en cuando con alguna vecina.

Angela las saludo apenas iban entrando, se encontraba con Kate y ambas parecían encontrarse ahí por la misma razón que las hermanas Swan.

- ¿Así que su mama las mando de compras, eh? Parece que a todas nos hicieron lo mismo, me pregunto si se pondrán de acuerdo a nuestras espaldas. Comento Angela con diversión

Aunque todas rieron, Bella no tenia la menor duda de que así fuera, ya que su madre no consideraba que su día había sido productivo al menos que hubiera pasado horas platicando con todas las vecinas, y si alguien menciono algo acerca de ir de compras seguramente ahí fue donde Renée había sacado la idea.

Kate parecía algo triste, y cuando Rosalie le pregunto que era lo que le ocurría, esta no tardo en ofrecer una explicación detallada de la razón de su estado de ánimo.

- Es mi madre, ya no soporto que no deje de hablar acerca de los nuevos vecinos, parece que su vida entera gira alrededor de ellos, y no puede dejar de idear métodos para que alguno de los dos me _noten_. Y... me apena decir esto, pero una de las ''primeras rivales'' al modo de ver de mi excéntrica madre, eres tu. Ya que no es secreto que Emmett McCartney se entusiasmo más con la cena en cuanto se entero que tu familia también fue invitada.

Las hermanas Swan y Angela estaban sorprendidas de escuchar tal declaración, ya que mientras no era sorpresa que la madre de Kate (que se podría decir que era mas chismosa que Renne) tuviera una forma tan ruin de ver las cosas, ninguna de las chicas estaba enterada de que dicho personaje se había entusiasmado con ir a la cena con tal de ver a Rose.

Esta de inmediato se sonrojo e intento explicarle a Kate que no debía dejar que su madre se inmiscuyera tanto en su vida si eso le molestaba.

Bella por otra parte, estaba molesta en la forma en la que la vida de la mayoría de la gente de Forks (específicamente la población femenina) parecía estar cambiando exageradamente por la presencia de dos nuevas adquisiciones a dicho pueblo, es como si esto se estuviera convirtiendo en una novela de tiempos antiguos, pensó con horror.

Mientras Jessica y Lauren se probaban todo tipo de ropa, Rose estaba platicando animadamente con Angela y Kate.

La castaña bufo con fastidio, en definitiva las compras no eran lo suyo. Rose volteo a ver a su hermana y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Quieres ir a despejar tu mente? Yo elegiré algo para ti

Así que confiando en el buen gusto de su hermana, Bella se dirigió a la pequeña librería, que se encontraba a dos locales de la tienda de ropa, el tiempo se paso de manera instantánea y pronto se despidieron, con el mismo pensamiento recorriendo cada mente femenina, solo que mientras la mayoría pensaba en la cena del viernes con cierto interés, la castaña pensaba en lo mismo con cierta desdicha.

-Te encantara lo que elegí para ti Bells, te veras preciosa.

Jessica y Lauren soltaron unas risitas

Bella rodo los ojos

-Mientras no haya sido algo tan vulgar, como esas mini faldas que vimos, estoy segura que me gustara.

Sus hermanas menores la miraron de mala manera, ya que ellas si habían elegido dichas minifaldas.

Al llegar a su casa las hermanas encontraron a su padre y Jasper jugando ajedrez, y este les comento con una sonrisa que su madre ya se había ido a dormir. Ya que por la mirada de su tercera hermana, él notó que encontrarse con su madre era lo que menos deseaba.

Bella le sonrió y dijo que ella también se iría a dormir. Pero sus hermanas le recriminaron al instante, ya que estas querían mostrarle lo que compraron. Y Jessica, como siempre, fue la más vocal.

- ¿Como puedes irte a dormir tan temprano? Yo no se si pueda dormir con tanta emoción, ya mañana es el día!

- Vaya, Jess, parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que esperar encuentros con extraños, y _si_ son extraños, porque aun son nuevos vecinos y nadie les conoce tan bien.

Su comentario cumplió su cometido, ofendió a Jessica de tal manera que esta se rehusó a mostrarle sus compras y así Bella pudo irse a dormir seguida por su hermana Rose.

- Yo no considero a Emmett un extraño, Bells.

Bella se dio cuenta de que sus palabras pudieron haber ofendido también a su hermana mayor.

- Lo se Rose, no lo decía específicamente por el. Es su amigo el que no solo parece extraño, sino que me da la imagen de que disfruta ser así de alejado.

- Pero como tú dijiste, no le conocemos tan bien, quizás sea una buena persona una vez que lo lleguemos a conocer.

Su hermana se despidió y entro a su habitación, mientras Bella se quedo despierta poco mas de una hora después de haberse acostado, considerando si su hermana podría tener razón.

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, lamentamos la tardanza pero es que muchas cosas se presentaron estas ultimas semanas y por eso hasta ahorita esta la actualizacion, intentaremos no tardar tanto la proxima vez.

Agradecemos a las/los que se tomaron tiempo de dejar un comentario en nuestra historia, los reviews son fuentes satisfactorias para saber que nuestro trabajo (y para cualquier otro autor/a) es apreciado. Por el momento no contamos con tiempo suficiente para contestar cada review de la forma en que es debido, pero lo haremos despues =)

Gracias a:

_ilseGomez_

_Noelle xD_

_Barbie_

_Luxy_

_abby 4_

_naddy_

_Berta_

_Krisel Marguer_


End file.
